


Happy New Year's!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortality for everyone, Kisses, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’Any wishes for the upcoming year?’’‘’Hmm… no,’’ said Magnus  and Alec gasped, shocked. ‘’Because everything is already as it should be – I need nothing more. I already have everything I’ve ever wanted,’’ explained himself Magnus and Alec just nodded because that was very true and he just hugged Magnus tighter.‘’Indeed, everything is already perfect,’’ muttered Alec and then kissed his husband again.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Happy New Year's!

''Happy New Year, Alexander,'' said Magnus, clinking his glass of Champagne against Alec's, who was drunkenly giggling next to his husband and Magnus smiled fondly when he saw his beloved hunter. It was just past midnight, a few seconds and the two of them were celebrating. That year, they decided to take things easy – it was just the two of them, watching the fireworks on Magnus' balcony and Alec was just in awe as he was watching the colours on the night sky. Magnus, on the other hand, was watching his handsome husband, who was happily smiling, smile up all to his ears and he was just nodding.

‘’Happy New Year to you too, Magnus,’’ said Alec and glanced at his husband, who was all smiles as well and then leaned closer, placing a kiss over his lips, Magnus kissing him back. They exchanged a few more kisses before pulling away and Alec just pressed their foreheads together – _ah, all this time and yet it still felt as if he just fell in love with Magnus._ Despite being drunk, Alec was still thinking clearly for the most parts and he pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ nose.

‘’Pity the boys can’t be with us this year,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled.

‘’Ah, well,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Max and Rafe are big boys already, you know,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Still, it was a pity that they didn’t decide to spend the New Years with them. ‘’Besides, they’ll visit tomorrow… well, by the looks of it – today,’’ said Alec and then Magnus hummed in agreement.

‘’Yeah, you’re right, it’s just that,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’I do get very sentimental at holidays like this one,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled because he knew. It was very true and he just placed his glass of Champagne down, wrapped his arms around Magnus and then pressed him closer to himself, placing a kiss on top of his cheek and he just rested him chin on Magnus’ shoulder as he was standing behind him. ‘’Hmm, what does that make… our seventieth New Year’s together?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Oh, yes,’’ he said and smiled. Alec dropped his hand over his heart, where the rune that Clary gifted to him on their wedding day stood – the rune of immortality and he was just smiling. It was their wedding gift and Alec was just _happy._ Far too happy, as was Magnus. He got his happily ever after and it wasn’t just Alec who decided to go down that path. Rafael, their son as well… decided to receive the rune. Maybe it was selfish, but Magnus _finally_ got his happily ever after. An immortal family.

‘’Biscuit and Jace are coming tomorrow as well,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded – Simon and Isabelle were coming over as well. Just like Parabatai and his wife, she had also decided for the rune. The thought of leaving Simon and the others behind hurt too much and after everything they had been put through, it was something they deserved. A forever happy ending indeed. ‘’Also, Izzy, Simon, Raphi, Cat, Ragnor… I… I’ll need to make a much larger lunch, darling,’’ said Magnus and then started shaking his head.

‘’Did you count my mom, Luke and Max Senior?’’

‘’Ah, crap,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I think I’ll need more food or-

‘’I don’t get why you’re not just using your magic, like usually,’’ commented Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

‘’I can’t use my magic for a family lunch,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I have standards and homemade meal is always yummier than magic,’’ he said and Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled in the end because it was true. It was, but cooking was just so… just so… _no._ But, well, if it made Magnus happy, then so it should be, biting on his lip.

‘’Okay, whatever you say,’’ said Alec and snorted.

‘’Oh, don’t take that tone with me – you’ll be helping me in the kitchen,’’ said Magnus and then glanced at Alec, who only rolled his eyes, but then nodded and pressed their lips together once more.

‘’Very well,’’ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’Can we now just enjoy the fireworks?’’ asked Alec and Magnus quickly nodded even though he was already in the kitchen and cooking in his mind – there was much work needed to be done, _but_ for now he was going to let it go. ‘’Any wishes for the upcoming year?’’

‘’Hmm… no,’’ said Magnus and Alec gasped, shocked. ‘’Because everything is already as it should be – I need nothing more. I already have everything I’ve ever wanted,’’ explained himself Magnus and Alec just nodded because that was very true and he just hugged Magnus tighter.

‘’Indeed, everything is already perfect,’’ muttered Alec and then kissed his husband again.


End file.
